Of Unrequited Loves and Advices
by iammichan27
Summary: 10. "Hey, babe. I thought we're going to have dinner together, but why are you with my cousin?" I asked sweetly. I know what you are thinking. I'm stupid. But hey. I love him. – Mikan Sakura. One Shot. NxM. RnR. Reposted XD.


**Of Unrequited Loves and Advices**

**By: michan27**

* * *

><p><strong>Summary:<strong> "Hey, babe. I thought we're going to have dinner together, but why are you with my cousin?" I asked sweetly. I know what you are thinking. I'm stupid. But hey. I love him. – Mikan Sakura. One Shot. NxM. RnR!

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Alice Academy.

**Warning:** Story unedited. Expect errors and such. And I mean _errors and such._

* * *

><p><strong>Of Unrequited Loves and Advices<strong>

* * *

><p>Monday. First day of the school. Argh. Why do Mondays have to come? Why can't it always be weekends when there's no school and classes? Geez. Seriously. I hate the one who came up with the idea of education.<p>

No, I don't want people to stay idiot or Java man or whatever. Geez. I mean, hey! Education is one of the reasons of human inequality.

There are beggars out there who do not have money to pay for education… Well, they are beggars.

Another thing of why is it one of the reasons for me. Some people have high grades and others do not. Yeah, parents will be "Why is he this and you are that?" See? I mean… Pssh.

I hate studying.

"Mikan-chan!" my friends waved at me.

I blinked and waved back. There are good reasons about going to school though. One is that friendships will be made. Yah, I know. Cheesy.

Enough of that. I'm going to introduce myself. I'm Mikan Sakura Yukihara. Eighteen years of age. I know. It's already been thirteen years since I started going to school, but until now, I'm cursing it. Yeah.

"Good morning," my friends (Anna and Nonoko) greeted me while my bestfriend, Hotaru, just nodded as sign of greeting.

"Good morning," I happily greeted back. Moody, huh?

We walked together to our shoe lockers while chatting. Well, mostly, Hotaru just listening and doing something with her phone.

"Ah, did you do our homework in Math?" Anna asked. My eyes widened. I swear, they almost esccaped from my sockets. Almost.

One, two, three. "WHAT?" I screeched. "We have an assignment?"

"Uhm, yeah," Nonoko and Anna replied. Did I mentioned that they are twins? No? Well, now you know. But enough of that. Assignment?

"Shit," I cursed silently, bu Hotaru heard me. "Jin-jin will kill me."

Jinno-sensei, Jin-jin as I call him, likes me. Yeah. As in LIKE. No, scratch that. He LOVES me. Love to torture, love to humiliate, love to yell at. Yeah. His love for me is overflowing. Overflowing that sometimes I want to pay him back by… killing him. See? We actually love each other.

…

Who am I kidding? We LOATHE each other! GOD!

"Oh, well. I better do the stupid assignment," I said grumpily.

Hotaru stared at me stoically. "Good luck."

"What?" I asked. After few seconds though, something struck in me. I froze. "What time is it?"

"07:37AM, Mikan-chan," Nonoko answered.

"Shit," And with that, I ran. Why? Math is our first subject and first subjects starts at 8AM. "I'm dead."

* * *

><p>After Jin-jin's yells and such, I'm actually alive. Geez.<p>

I sat down on my… seat. The one in the back, and beside the windows. I love that seat of mine because it's kind of quiet there and… well, you can sleep there without teachers' notice (except Jin-jin, of course. His eyes is always on me. Creepy. Maybe, he's actually a stalker! Aha!).

There's also another reason. I looked at the clock and it read 08:14. Hmm. Another minute and _he_ will come.

Just when the clock exactly turned to 08:15, the door slammed open as a gorgeous raven haired and crimson eyed lad entered. It's _him._

Hyuuga Natsume.

Pathetic it may be, but the sight of him made me blush.

Yes, there's no use of hiding it. I love him. Kyaa! Though, only Hotaru knows about my feelings. She's my bestfriend, reality check.

Natsume is perfect, I tell you. Well, minus his arrogant attitude. But, still. I love him.

How many times do I have to tell that I love him? Hmm.

"Hyuuga!" jin-jin roared. I really think that he's a lion in human form, I swear. "You're late! Out!"

Natsume just smirked and said, "Gladly."

God. His voice… I love his voice. Husky, manly…

I'm a lovesick idiot, I know.

Natsume went out. And few minutes later, I saw him under the Sakura tree beside the building. He lied down there and I stared at his figure… Well, I'm actually watching him.

Remember the another reason why I love my seat?

Yeah, that's it. Because, from here, I can see and freely watch him. Teehee.

* * *

><p><strong>Of Unrequited Loves and Advices<strong>

* * *

><p>Maybe, you are wondering about my love for <em>him.<em>

Actually, I have this feelings for him for almost ten years already. Wow, eh?

The night of November 27. The date when I first met him. I'm six years old. There's a party that time that later on, I found out that it's his birthday party.

I went to their garden because I'm bored. There, I was amazed by the fireflies. I started running to catch them when I tripped. What can I do? I'm clumsy.

My left knee got a scratch and started bleeding… just as I started crying.

Then, he walked up to me and saw my injury. He kneeled down in front of me and got his handkerchief and tied it on my… well, knee.

That's when I decided that I will be his friend.

I failed though.

Yeah, I _became_ his friend, but later on, he started ignoring me. He's rude and… weeeeeeeeeell, arrogant. But there are times that he's kind. But he's mean!

Weird? I know. He has mood swings. Seriously, as in everyday PMS.

When we were eight years old though, he saved me from bullies that resulted of him being beaten as well. That's when I started to… yeah. Like him.

Pathetic? I don't care…

I tried to shake the feeling off. Tried. As I said, one day came and he just started to ignore me. We were thirteen that time, and I was hurt. As in, really hurt. I cried for nights.

I can't do anything. I know that we're still young, but I fell for him. HARD.

I'm okay with just being friends for him, I mean, I'm not even planning of confessing to him, but why did he just suddenly change?

He just became a stranger to me. Complete total stranger.

And then, that's when our friendship ended… I think.

Still, with everything that happened, no matter how much I tried, my feelings for him didn't change.

* * *

><p><strong>Of Unrequited Loves and Advices<strong>

* * *

><p>February 14. Valentines Day. Geez. I hate this day. It reminds me that I have an unrequited love.<p>

Sigh. Gah! I hate it.

* * *

><p><strong>Of Unrequited Loves and Advices<strong>

* * *

><p>Valentines Dance. Geez. Even without a date, I need to attend the stupid dance because… my mother forced me.<p>

What's the point? Pssh. I'm annoyed.

But then…

Wait a minute. Isn't that Natsume?

I walked to him and found out that he is with my cousin. Sumire.

I want to cry. I'm kinda hurt, you know? Are they dating? I can't believe it.

That's it. It's now or never.

I walked to them and I slid my hands to Natsume's arms. I smiled brightly at them and then looked at Natsume.

"Hey, babe. I thought we're going to have dinner together, but why are you with my cousin?" I asked sweetly. I know what you are thinking. I'm stupid. But hey. I love him.

Natsume looked at me, surprised and if you look closely… Wait. Is he blushing?

Sumire cleared her throat and I turned my attention to her. She rolled her eyes and said.

"Seriously, Natsume. You're already with my cousin, Mikan. Then, what's up with your 'I-need-your-help-give-me-some-advices-and-tips-because-I-love-Mikan-and-I-want-to-confess-tonight' thingy. Gosh. I'm going now, Koko's waiting for me."

Three words.

_Oh. My. God._

* * *

><p><strong>- end -<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** OH MY GOD! Did you guys know that ever since my last story, I CAN'T open my account in FFN? And i was like.. "Freaking sh*t!" Argh. But I can't believe that FINALLY, I can publish this story. T^T

It's already been.. a month since I made this. Sigh. And yeah, I just published this now 'cause I can't open my account. But yeah.

Sequel anyone? Or a side story of Natsume's point of view?

And.. I KNOW. I'm on HIATUS.. But the plot just came inside my head. Hope you like it though. Review please. :))

- michan27

Ta-ta! Until next time~

**Published: 07/16/2011**

**Re-posted (But unedited. HAHAHA): 08/19/2011, 02:26PM**


End file.
